


Jack's Back

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A.I. Jack, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack gets suddenly VERY motivated to build a new body for himself.





	Jack's Back

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my friend Spacefall!

It had been months since Rhys and the A.I. had taken over Helios and honestly, it wasn’t as bad as everyone had assumed. Sure, there was a small period where Jack had lashed out at a lot of people, killing them, but he seemed to have calmed down now and they were prospering. Rhys and Jack had made an excellent team; they worked together almost as one, finishing each other’s sentences. It was no surprise when the two started to lean on each other’s companionship even more. It had started with simple flirting and then very quickly escalating, leaving Rhys awake at night, fantasizing.

It had started with imagining what Jack’s lips would feel like against his, and then his hands and how they would roam his body. He was so pent up with work that just the thought sent heat coursing through him. His hands went over his body, hot and ready. Oh, how he wished it were Jack’s.

“Jack,” he mumbled, flushing at how great it felt to speak his co-CEO’s name like that. His body filled with electricity, curling his toes and making him moan loudly in his bedroom. He bit his lips as his hand worked himself over, his robotic hand caressing up his thigh to his stomach.

His eyes were shut tight, the blankets tossed to the side. He did not see the light of the camera on the monitor in his bedroom he’d hooked up for Jack so he could walk around while they talked. He did not notice that Jack had been watching.

* * *

To be fair, it had been an accident. Jack had meant to ping in to ask a question, hoping to catch Rhys before bed. Not wanting to rudely wake him up, he’d scoped it out first before turning the monitor on.

To say he was surprised at what he’d ‘walked in on,’ was an understatement. He had meant to leave, but with Rhys uttering his name, it had frozen the A.I. to his spot, all his coding fizzling. This cute little CEO was masturbating to him and it was awaking a need he’d only started thinking about. The hunger to bring Rhys’ fantasy to life filled Jack’s mind.

As they spoke the next day and even the next month, Jack found it near impossible to not think about Rhys, naked and wanting Jack to touch him.

“Jack?” Rhys asked. “Your coding glitching or something?” They were brainstorming a possible new weapon when Jack had failed to speak his thoughts.

Jack grinned. “Just being near you makes me glitch, sweetheart.”

The light flush on Rhys’ cheeks spoke more volume now that Jack knew what was behind it. “I can leave?” Rhys asked, thrown off.

He’d been like that since that night, he no longer flirted back as freely and it drove Jack crazy. It made everything more intimate and Jack could not speak about it. He could only pretend not to notice.

“Nah, tell it to me one more time,” Jack said.

When they were finished, Jack immediately went to R&D to check on his new project. “How much longer?” he asked.

“Another month. Making a clone from what little DNA we had was not easy.”

“No shit,” he growled. He stared at his secret cloned body in the tank. It looked done, but once he looked closer, he could see the finger that had yet to grow full length, or the calf that was narrower than the other. He sighed. He’d have to wait another month before he could give Rhys everything he’d wanted.

* * *

“I said I got it!” Jack snapped, startling the younger CEO. Rhys blinked, confused. Jack sighed. “Sorry pumpkin, just frustrated is all, nothing to do with you.” That was a lie, but he couldn’t say that it was half a month after the last deadline he’d been given for his body and he was growing impatient. He hadn’t bothered Rhys at night since that night and it seemed to make everything worse.

“It’s okay… Why don’t we call it a day?” He stood from his seat and smiled politely. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Jack. Night.”

Sighing, Jack left, the monitor clicking off.

Rhys frowned. Jack had been weird lately. More than once he’d caught Jack staring at him, those eyes still intense even digital. He was beginning to think that Jack was plotting against him. He had thought their partnership was doing great and had thought Jack had moved on from his murderous behavior, but… With his temper growing shorter and shorter, Rhys wasn’t sure anymore.

It was even more concerning when Jack disappeared from Helios a few days later. Rhys could not find his software anywhere. He spent hours combing through the database, growing more frantic with the passing hours. Had Jack found a way to leave? Had he been taken right from under Rhys’ nose?

“Dammit, Jack,” he hissed.

“Yes?”

Jumping, Rhys turned around in his chair. When the human form of Jack stood before him, he stood quickly from his seat, unsure. “What?” he gasped. The body of Handsome Jack stood in front of him smirking as Rhys moved to put some distance between them.

“It’s me, cupcake. Handsome Jack, now in the flesh. It took too long, but I finally got a somewhat human clone made. There’s some robotics in here, ya know, cause I’m an A.I.”

Rhys, eyes wide, looked him over. He wore the same clothes he’d worn when Handsome Jack was alive. There was no scar, though, so there was no mask needed. He took the older cyborg in, getting used to him. He was flesh now and not confined to a computer.

“What… Does this mean?”

Jack grunted, smirking at Rhys sympathetically. “It means,” he said, walking into Rhys’ space. “That I can do this now.” With a solid motion, he pulled Rhys’ tense body against him, pressing a hot kiss to his lips.

His brain froze. He had expected a betrayal, not a kiss. Shutting down, his brain rebooted as Jack pulled back, looking him over.

“You there, Rhysie?” he whispered, voice the silkiest, richest ice cream. 

Blinking, Rhys sputtered. “Uhm… Wow…”

“Okay… Is that good… Or bad?”

Rhys frowned. “So you’re… a clone of Handsome Jack… But with, what, a cybernetic brain?”

Jack’s shoulders slumped and he took a step back. “Yeah.” He huffed. “It’s been in the works since you put me into the system. I thought you’d be excited.”

“I am, it’s just… It’s such a surprise, I don’t know what to think first. Do you need to eat?”

Rolling his eyes, Jack nodded. “Yeah, I gotta do everything a real human would. The body is real, the brain is not. Gotta keep the body working.”

“Can you taste things?”

“I can taste it how it’s programmed.”

“Smell?”

“I forgot for a moment that you were a nerd. Yes, again, what was programmed.”

There was a glint in Rhys’ eyes now. “So, they can program scents a typical human couldn’t smell?”

“I suppose so…”

“Oh! Your sight must be great then!”

Jack sat down with a huff in a chair. “Brand new eyes.”

“What does touch feel like?”

Shrugging, Jack looked at his hand. “It feels like it should I guess?”

“Do you feel cold? Touch the desk, it’s metal.”

The man rolled his eyes again, but touched the desk. “Yeah, feels like what they programmed cold to feel like.”

“This is amazing! You can do anything now!”

The man’s eyes flicked to Rhys. “Yeah, I can.” His voice was flat. It was like he hadn’t even kissed Rhys. As Rhys went to ask another question, Jack put his hand up. “None of that for the rest of the night.”

“Right. Sorry…” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck, a light flush spreading across his face. “I just… This is very exciting. I didn’t think it would be possible… Ever. No matter how much I wanted it…”

That got Jack’s attention. Rhys looked away, a secret smile flashing for a moment. That was all the confirmation Jack needed. “Well, Rhysie, I’m here now, ready for whatever you want to do.” He patted his lap. “Just gotta come and get it.”

His whole body turned to fire as he realized what Jack was talking about. “It… It works?” he asked dumbly.

“Let’s find out.”

The hungry grin sent electricity over Rhys. He took slow steps closer to Jack. “I… I wasn’t sure if you had been serious all those times…”

“Oh, I’m very serious, Rhysie, not a joke inside this body.”

He stood in front of the man now. All those nights dreaming and fantasizing were right here in front of him. He could touch Jack and Jack could touch him. They could touch, kiss, whatever they wanted.

“Well?” Jack asked, watching him. He held his hand out. “Wanna break this thing in?”

Biting his lip, Rhys took hold of his hand. He let Jack pull him close, sinking each knee on either side of him as he sat on the man’s lap. Jack brought him into a kiss. “I’ve been waitin’ for this for too long. Ever since I accidentally saw you in your home.”

“What?” Rhys gasped, pulling back. “What- what, wait, you were…” Dread spread over him. “_What did you see_?”

“I wanted to ask you a business question, but didn’t want to wake you, so I peeked in. I saw you and I heard you say my name.” He leaned forward and kissed over Rhys’ neck. The touch was incredible. _ And he could feel it. _ He wasn’t just numbers anymore, he was flesh. A flesh that craved another.

He felt Rhys swallow. “You… You saw that…”

“Mmm,” Jack answered.

“And you, you wanted… _ this_?”

“Mmm.” Jack drug his tongue up Rhys’ clavicle to his chin. He kissed back down, biting that soft flesh.

His breath was ragged, hitched, fingers digging into Jack’s shoulders, pants extremely tight. Any thought he’d been about to have was stalled. Jack’s arousal was just as clear, pressing against Rhys. He laughed nervously. “It seems to work.”

Jack kissed Rhys hard, hand firmly at the back of Rhys’ neck. “Rhysie,” Jack whispered.

“Yes?” His voice cracked.

“You wanna have sex?”

“Yes.”

“Good, so do I.”

“Right.”

Jack let his hands slide up the back of his shirt. “So you can stop with the deer in the headlights. You can do whatever you want to me.”

“Right. Okay…”

“What’s the hold up?”

Sighing heavily, Rhys ducked his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I think… It’s too soon?”

“Too soon?” Jack’s hands went still, resting on the small of Rhys’ back.

“Like… So sudden. One moment you were in a computer and then you were just gone and I didn’t know what happened to you and I started to worry and now you’re here and… I just…”

Jack smiled. “You were worried about me?”

Frowning, Rhys looked at the man. “Of course I was. I didn’t know what happened and I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“Aww, Rhysie, I’m touched. That’s so sweet. I didn’t realize you were that hung up on me.” Rhys’ frown deepened and he tried to slide off Jack’s lap. Jack held him close, leaning forward to kiss up his neck. “I’m just playing, baby.” He waited a beat. When Rhys relaxed, he continued to kiss over the exposed skin. “Look, if you wanna wait, we can wait. It’s not what I’d hoped for, but I get it.”

“Yeah?” Rhys asked timidly.

“Course.” He kissed the front of Rhys’ neck. “It’s better when both of us enjoy it.”

The smile Rhys made and how his eyes sparkled made any regret disintegrate. “Thanks Jack.”

“That’s what heros are for, sweetheart.” He kissed Rhys slowly. “Wanna go on a date?”

Sighing happily, Rhys smiled. “Yes, I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
